


Resident Evil - Shattered Destiny

by ASFAR



Series: Resident Evil - The Change [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse Fix-it, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After RE 6<br/>An old villain returns to save the world from an apocalyptic future, where humanity is extinct and the planet is inhabited by monsters.<br/>Traveling back in time, old enemies become allies and the worst enemy is himself.<br/>Can Wesker save mankind?<br/>Or<br/>Is Wesker  destined to destroy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivel, Musings and Dark Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Hope you enjoy the story.  
> Please tell your opinion if you like it or not, and if you want me to continue it  
> Also,  
> I DON'T OWN Resident evil Series  
> Italics are like Inner thoughts

It was almost night and the temperature starts to go down enough to create small snowflakes falling to the city, where people hurriedly went to their homes to escape the cold. No one in the city noticed the bluish light that illuminated for a few seconds an alley, or the person who materialized in the exact place of the light source. Rather this individual was the source of the strange light.

The individual was a man dressed in a leather pants, which were torn in many places and the amount of filth (mostly dirt and dust), which were not washed for a long time, and a dark green sweater (which had the same signs of dirt that the pants), and above this a leather jacket and a bulletproof vest followed by a backpack. The man was wearing boots, these were the same state as the rest of the clothes, which had only wear, especially on the right boot, where you could see that the boot soles was about to break. The hands that were grabbing two large travel bags, were a pair of black leather gloves. The man, himself, had blond  hair (oily, due to lack of hygiene) and beard that occupied nearly half his face and green eyes.

 

The guy looked at the world around him and started walking toward the exit of the alley, then chose a street at random in order to try to recognize the place or possibly the city where he was. After a few minutes walking, he saw Big Ben. _I'm in London, but what is the date?_

Upon entering the cafe, he noticed the maid to the counter, approaching the counter the man asked him the date:

“29.”

“What year, month and day of the week?” to hear this question the maid looked at him with confusion and question, but said:

“29 of November, 2013 and is Friday.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

At dawn, the man had found a hotel and rented a room. Currently, the individual was in the small bathroom, finish cutting the beard. When the man looked into the mirror, the face of Albert Wesker with green eyes looked at him back.

Hours later, Wesker was in his (new) computer to read the world news related to bioterrorism, after hacking the database of the BSAA and store those files in a pen, Wesker sighed, because everything he just read had not provided new information. After turning off the computer and put it on top of the small furniture (which was next to the bed), he began to think how he would fulfill his plan.

 

After a while, Wesker found himself thinking of how he got here, something that many scientists say is impossible: time travel. He snorted, _Nothing is impossible_ for me to realize the trip, it took a lot of work, theoretical (mathematics, physics, the equations he created, which in this time would guarantee him a Nobel prize) and practical (get the materials essential to construction of machinery required for the project and of course build them). But the biggest difficulty that he faced was trying to survive during the process

Unfortunately, the trip reminded him why this was vital, the terrifying future full of abominations. The nature, flowers, trees, herbs ... all the flora was twisted transformed into bloodthirsty creatures; the animals turned into monsters who only wanted to meet two needs: eat and reproduce. Wesker tried to remember the last time, that in his time (future), he had seen a human being  _Years? Decades? Or century?_ However, he knew that this is an insignificant question, what is essential, the primary objective of the plan is to prevent this bleak future.

One of the biggest obstacles is the other Albert Wesker, contrary to what everyone else believes he did not die in Kijuju. He is now in the shadows waiting for the right moment, like a snake waiting patiently for its prey before attacking. Wesker chuckled darkly, remembering when he was delirious and innocent when he believed in the words of a foolish old man with delusions of grandeur. With the passage of time and the junction of the events that occurred, Wesker in the future, realized the artful and cunning manipulation of greedy and arrogant Spencer.

One of the people that Wesker has to convince that he has (relatively) good intentions is Chris Redfield. He remembers Chris, the last time he saw him was when Chris was dead at his feet when Wesker finally broke Chris, by destroying everything that Chris loved and adored, leading him to suicide without having to resort to violence.

The secondary objective is to free the special individuals arrested by the BSAA They are people who were exposed and infected by a particular virus, just that they have not become BOW instead possessed certain advantages, such as advanced reflexes, agility and resistance to various diseases and viruses and accelerated healing. The BSAA taking advantage of the authority and good reputation they had, imprisoned these individuals, hailing they were trying to find a cure for them and meanwhile, they should be isolated for their own good. In the future, these people managed to free themselves. The B.S.A.A. tried to seize them again, over time it evolves into a conflict: Humanity vs. Aberrations. Everyone was focused on the conflict, no one noticed when the end came

Now I have to start earning money to fund the plan followed by making contact with Chris.

_Oh, Chris, it will be good to see you again._


	2. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave kudos or comments with your opinion.  
> Also what is underline are dreams.

Wesker was resting, sitting on a park bench watching the people, after spending the whole day making investments and buy company shares. Wesker determined if all goes as planned, he will have around three and a half million pounds and five million dollars within six months. Sighing, Wesker, opened his (new) backpack and pulled out his papers, reading them and decorating fabricated details of his new identity.

 _"Albert Oliver Lydell"_ \- his new name

 _"Caroline Olivia Lydell (née Turnner) & Jack Edward Lydell" _– his parents

The story was simple: mother died in childbirth, leaving the  father shattered and caring for the newborn. Over time, Jack's grief evolves into depression, culminating in the transformation of his personality with strong antisocial characteristics and moods ranging from apathetic to unhappy. The child, who early showed a higher than normal intelligence realized that would never have a normal family dynamics leading him to concentrate on his studies. Albert Lydell became a mathematician, physicist, engineer, virologist, chemist and economist. A true genius, however due to his childhood (or lack thereof), Albert Lydell was reserved (almost antisocial) and indifferent.

The final document consists of an envelope with the passport and a plane ticket to Canada. Looking at his watch, Wesker, saw that he had to wait eight hours for the departure of the aircraft, minus having to be there in seven hours. The reason to go to Canada was to assess the situation of Natalia. Wesker only learned in the future the actions of Alex and the disastrous impact it had. However, compared to what happened to the planet (The end) they  were small. Of course, there's only two solutions to this situation and the choice of which depends on the mental state of Natalia; the first, if Natalia is still the dominant consciousness, Wesker can build the machine and delete the digital copy Alex consciousness; the second, if Alex is the dominant consciousness the only solution is the elimination of Natalia.

Thinking of Alex, Wesker admits to being impressed with the T-Phobos virus and its possible interactions with other viruses. Perhaps, Wesker could build a facility and make experiences. He was very interested to find out the reaction of the T-Phobos to Uroboros. Does Uroboros incorporate the T-Phobos, or otherwise? And the result would be a positive or negative incorporation? Or even not be an incorporation perhaps the two viruses would be inconsistent and would have an unstable reaction? And how do these scenarios would happen inside the human body? Perhaps the human being had a chance to survive the change of the two viruses if I introduce the Las Plagas (dominant)? Possibly the combination ....

**_NO!!!_ **

Wesker was so involved in possible experiences that he almost forgot his purpose. After realizing the mistake, that  he was tempted to go back to his old habits He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I can not, can not, can not, can not, can not, can not ... Think of the future, the monsters, humanity and destruction. I have to be strong ... no, I am strong, I am a god ... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, don’t  think like that, think about the suffering, my scars that adorn my body I am not a god, I am ..._

When he opened his eyes, Wesker saw that his hands were shaking. Packing, quickly, the documents in the bag, got up and went to the hotel to pack his bags.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the airport terminal, Wesker saw that he had to wait an hour to board, so decided to stroll through the airport. While walking and observing people and various shops, Wesker found a familiar face: Jill Valentine.

Jill sat on a bench, writting something in the mobile phone Wesker noticed that her hair was brown. For fear of being seen, he quickly turned and came back deciding to sit on a bench across from the airport. When trying to view an available seat, Wesker felt something touch his hand, coming from behind. Using his reflexes, he grabbed a small hand, following the small arm, Wesker found himself,  looking at the face of a child who had to have less than ten years. The child was a girl, redhead with brown eyes who was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink coat, looking in to the child's face, Wesker realized that she was scared. Releasing her hand, he asked:

“Where are your parents?"

"I do not know, I was looking for toys and when I noticed I was alone. I thought you were my dad, you're tall.” "When she finished the sentence, he could see the tears that threatened to fall.

Deciding not to want to deal with a child about to cry, he asked:

"What is your name?"

"Susanah"

"Susanah, come with me and we will find your parents."

The child did not answer but nodded in affirmative gesture. Taking gently Susanah’s hand, Wesker took her to an airport security, and after explaining the situation to the guard, Susanah's parents showed up five minutes later concerned, the mother crying while her husband comforted her. Seeing her daughter, the mother ran to her daughter, and the daughter ran to her mother. After another five minutes when the parents deeply thanked Wesker, he was finally seated.

 An hour and a half later, Wesker was on the plane in place (by the window), sleeping.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wesker was in an abandoned Tricell laboratory working to analyze a sample of a new BOW, when suddently felt the ground vibrating and heard a shriek.

_ They have arrived here? I have to escape, immediately.  _

Grabing his bag from the floor and proceeded to the door at his left. Suddently, the wall to his right exploded, and in its place stood a BOW. 

The BOW was monstrous, with the height and lenght of a big truck, four legs each with sharp claws, a tail similar to a scorpion tail, only that it could divided itself into more tiny tails, his head was like that of a lion, only instead of a mane were tentacles of all sizes which had spikes (of various sizes) in its entire lenght. Despite the creature's size, it was quick and agile. All his skin was enhanced, making it invulnerable to bullets.

The creature's venom was lethal, in a period of forty seconds to a minute and thirty seconds, causes death (painful) in humans. Fortunately he never came into contact with the poison because Wesker did not know the possible reaction which would have.

Running for the door, avoiding the tentacles of the BOW, he was almost at the door when he felt the worst pain of his life below the knee on his right leg. He fell to the ground, crying, and looking over his shoulder, saw one of the tentacles clutching his leg.  Trying to escape the BOW, Wesker felt his strength to disappear, could hardly breathe and his blood was like lava and acid at the same time, destroying him from the inside out...

_ I can not die, I can not die, think ..._

"Sir? Wake up.”

_ "What ?!" _

"Sir, please wake up, we have arrived at the destination."

_ " Destination?! " _

Wesker opened his eyes and looked into the face of one of the air hostesses, who was  looking at him. She must have seen his confusion as she repeated:

" Sir, we have reached the destination, welcome to Canada"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker may seem a bit occ, but really?! he came from a future where he was like the last person on earth (apart from the monsters). He had creatures on his tail that wanted to kill him. He was alone for centuries, that leaves a strong mark.  
> I tried to write it but i don't know. please tell me your opinion on this.


	3. Harsh Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: The titles of the articles are from RE- Revelations 2
> 
> Second: I already gave a reason for Wesker's occ, but if you want to comment, it's your opinon
> 
> Third: Kudos and comments are always welcome

After the plane landed, Wesker went to one of the airport cafes. After he sit and made his request (coffee and bread with cheese and ham), he opened his computer and tried for several minutes to discover the location of the secret installation of the BSAA. According to various reports, the facility had the duty to retain special individuals, or the official term "quarantine" before being transported to prison. In this installation were hidden all the data on the special individuals, unfortunately, it was only possible to access the database inside the facility. After locating the facility, Wesker sought on the Internet, a hotel. After eating, he paid the bill and went to the hotel.

The next day, Wesker, after doing his exercise, spent the next hour on the computer looking for properties that can serve as a hiding place. Wesker was not going to let the special individuals who are trapped in the installation, to serve as guinea pigs and being treated worse than prisoners of war. When it was late, he had already bought six properties. Overnight, the old villain went to the installation of the BSAA and was watching the security type, the rounds and changes in shifts.

The next day, Wesker went to the Barry Burton's house in order to assess Natalia's situation. Wesker waited until all family members left to enter. Lockpicking the lock, Wesker went into the house, heading for Natalia's room. When he entered the room he was faced with light pink walls, a window with pink curtains, the bed in the center of the room, next to her was a table, with a lot of papers, the wardrobe positioned on the wall opposite the bed and a chair with a teddy bear in one corner.

Wesker went to the table, removing the papers, he noticed they were articles of various newspapers:

"What the terrorist alert means for most Americans"

"President killed in terrorist attack ..."

"Wave of bio-terrorism shocks the entire world ..."

_This isn't good_

Wesker began to open the dresser table drawers and noticed a book, grabbing him, he read the title.

"The Zürau Aphorisms, Alex loved this book," shaking his head and putting the book in place. 

Putting the articles in place, he checked the rest of the room and took photographs to better study all the details. Unfortunately, Wesker could not put listening devices because there was a great risk of Barry (who became a little paranoid because of threats that his family had in the past) finds them. When he returned to the hotel, he took a shower and sat on the bed to examine the photographs of Natalia's room.

The situation was difficult to assess. In the bedroom was present several articles on bioterrorism and the favorite book of Alex, which did not point to a favorable scenario; however the teddy bear's presence gave hope to the infected blond, because he knew that Alex would never have a toy in her room, she hated them, and the emotional connection between the teddy bear and Natalia could indicate that Natalia's conscience was still present. Arranging his documents, he decided to lie down in bed and go to sleep.

Wesker came out of the jeep, heading for the back door he opened it and pulled his suitcase. When he was grabing the briefcase, he heard a flapping of wings coming from his left, taking the binoculars and looking at the site where he heard a sound, Wesker saw one of the creatures. She had a form similar to a bat, the only difference was that the tail, it was divided into three large scorpion pincers and his face had many eyes like spiders.

Wesker, cursed his luck, putting the binoculars in the suitcase and ran into the building on his right. The building in question was an abandoned laboratory of the BSAA. When trying to find the central laboratories (which were below ground), Wesker noted the disorganization of the site, thrown chairs and papers on the floor, plastic packaging, bullet holes in the wall with blood. After finding and entering the elevator that would transport to central laboratories, the infected blond sighed in relief. When the elevator doors opened, Wesker went out and stopped suddenly looking at the scene that lay ahead. The hall was filled with a huge body mass that he could not even see the end of the corridor, the mass possessed the junction of the colors red, black and purple, the green eyed one could see rotting corpses beneath this mass.

_ There is no chance to use this facility with this level of infection, it would be suicide. _

Feeling someone behind him, he turned to this person, only to recognize the person, his heart stopped. It was Chris. Dead, not infected. 

_ This can not be, you are dead, I ... _

Chris smiled, as if he had heard his thoughts. The smile turned into laughter, as if Wesker had told a joke. What made it worse was that every time Chris opened his mouth blood was thrown through the air, ran down his lips and neck spreading through his clothes. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked directly at the blond.

"What is it Wesker? It seems you just saw a ghost? Or perhaps a dead person? An old friend or rival? An object of hatred or love? Both? "With every question Chris's voice was lower, as if he was whispering a secret.

"You are not real, this is a dream." murmured Wesker, Chris smiled.

"What are dreams if not the means of expression of our subconscious? Our desires, passions, hatreds, fears, things that we would never speak out loud, that we don't even admit to ourselves, our true personality."

"What are you doing here?" asked the blonde ignoring what the other said, Chris tilted his head to the side and answered

"You know why, but you can not admit to yourself"

"I do not understand ..."

"Time is running is, tic tac tic tac, if you can't, we all be KABOOM !! And everything will repeat itself "

"I know the consequences of not accomplishing my goals, no ..."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Suddenly shouted a furious Chris "I AM YOU, I KNOW WHAT GOES IN YOUR HEAD! I see the thoughts that you want to keep hidden, well let me tell you: it is not going to work!

"This talk is useless," said Wesker

"Stop lying to yourself and face the truth"

The old villain sighed and said:

"So, tell me what am I lying to myself?"

Chris smiled.

"Now you said the right thing. But I can not tell you"

The blond infected huffed

"See pointless dream"

Chris bared his teeth like a shark

"I was going to have mercy on you and save you the pain. Ohh let it be. The big secret you are trying hide from the world and yourself is that you're broken "

Wesker frooze. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the old villain refuted:

"You are wrong. Look at my achievements ... "

"What about your nightmares? Why are you trying to save Natalia? Why not contact  the other Albert Wesker? Why are you deviating from your own plans?"Chris interrupted with a sly smile

Wesker frooze, the questions were like knives that cut trought his soul. Before he could answer…

The infected blonde woke up, the first thing that Wesker noticed was that his breathing was heavy, and for some reason he could not control it. After a few seconds, the old villain began to hyperventilate, and looking at the walls, panic and fear arose in him.

_I have to escape, I have to escape, I have to escape, I have to escape, escape, escape, ESCAPE ..._

Without realizing it, Wesker used his superhuman abilities to leave the room and the hotel. After a few minutes, the green eyed one was in a park that was three blocks away. Sitting on a bench, the blonde closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing

_What is happening to me? Am I crazy?_

Then he remembered what the Chris of his dream said 'you're broken'.

_I'm not, I’m not…_

Then he remembered something that Chris said, 'Then why the nightmares? Why are you trying to save Natalia? Why not contact the other Albert Wesker? Why are you devading  from your own plans?'

_Who wouldn't have nightmares about what I suffered? Those creatures ... Natalia ... why am I trying to save her?_

Wesker could not explain why he was trying to save Natalia, but it was something inside him that rebelled each time he pondered eliminate her, it was as if something had given him a huge punch in his stomach and his heart beat faster . The infected blond, too, did not know why he did not call the other Albert Wesker.

 'Stop lying to yourself ...' it was what Chris said.

The other Albert Wesker thought he was a god, he thought he was above everything and everyone.

_If he saw me now ... He would pretend to pity me and try to comfort me, then he would tried to pull all the information I have about the future for himself and then kill me._

Wesker left the bench and sighed:

_I need to find a way to return to the hotel.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also bonus points and kudos to the one who finds what happend to Wesker when he woke up from the dream :P


	4. Hello Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert Wesker finally meets Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapther has the lyrics of a song by Krypteria - Somebody Save Me  
> Sorry for updating so late.  
> Thanks for the comments!!!!  
> As always give your opinion

Wesker was sitting in a park watching the children play. Anyone looking at the blond, they simply would observe a man showing no emotion on his face resting, having no knowledge of the problematic thoughts haunting the old villain. Albert could be many things (monster, murderer, terrorist, traitor, liar, manipulator, scientist, ...) but he was not stupid, so he knew that the day before yesterday's events was a sign that something was wrong. The blond knew he was not the perfect model of sanity, never was, never will be, however, it was too much for him (not to mention embarrassing). He, Albert Wesker, monster, killer, bioterrorist and evil genius suffering from nightmares and panic attacks. The BSAA and Terra Save not to mention his former team members would probably  laugh to death if they knew.

The old villain tried to change the course of his thoughts to another problem.

_Why? Why do I want to save the girl? She is useless, to a more practical level Alex, though not reliable, would be most helpful with her knowledge and intelligence._

The blond did not know why, but thinking about that girl who must be terrified, confused, vulnerable and unable to fight against something that does not understand encourages him to help her.

Albert sighed, trying to think of something positive

_It's just a matter of time before the parts and tools necessary for building the machine begin to arrive and remove the consciousness of Alex. But how to get Natalia?_

The green eyed one could not say anything to Barry because it wouldn't  result.  One of two hypotheses would happend. First, he would not give any chance to explain the problem, starting to shoot the blond or trying to escape and contact BSAA and Terra Save. Second, Barry could hear his explanation, pretending to follow the blonde and warn secretly Chris and Jill or worse the BSAA. In short Barry stay ignorant of situation was best for everyone. So abduct Natalia seems to be the only possible solution.

Over the week, the tools and machine parts arrived and gradually Albert began building the machine, finishing building it in two weeks. However, it lacked the program necessary to the machine that was the most delicate and crucial part where there couldn't be no errors.

Unfortunately, programing the machine to add a consciousness in a human being is easier than removing this same awareness, adding the problem of differentiating the two consciousnesses to be able to erase Alex and not Natalia. Fortunately, the old villain had already solved the first problem but could not think of a viable solution to the second.

In his home, Wesker was angry because despite trying to solve the second problem for five days, he had nothing concrete. Not wanting to ruin his second computer (the first had the unfortunate fate of being the target of his anger on the third day, leading to buy a second computer), the green eyed one stood up and began to walk from one side to the other side in the living room.

_This is useless !! She's just a girl. The easiest solution is to simply give her a shot in the head. She is meaningless to my plans._

Passing a hand through his hair, he turned on the radio thinking that hearing a song would calm him down.

** Song Begins **

(...)

Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery but will someone que anyone ever come to rescue me?  
  
Somebody save me, I'm close to the edge. Someone to fill me with life give me dreams I've never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas. Someone to lift me back up and put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please  
  
Outcast alone searching but never finding. I'd give my all for a trace of silver lining  
Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery but will someone que anyone ever come to rescue me?  
  
Somebody save me, I'm close to the edge. Someone to fill me with life give me dreams I've never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas. Someone to lift me back up and put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please  
  
There's not much left for me to lose anyone can heal These Wounds?  
Someone to start my life anew. Where's that someone where are you?  
  
Somebody save me, I'm close to the edge. Someone to fill me with life give me dreams I've never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas. Someone to lift me back up and put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please

** Song Ends **

 

The infected blond gritted his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose, heading for the closet taking a bottle of whiskey, tequila, wine and malt whiskey, then sitting on the couch and began to drink

_ It seems that the universe has already given its opinion _

It was  the last lucid thought that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Albert woke up , the first thing he did was take two aspirin for the hangover, then he decided to return to the bed. The blonde woke up around three  p.m.. Deciding to take a day to rest, the green eyed one decided to see a movie at the mall. By observing their choices, he decided to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.

Two days later, Wesker put the machine in a warehouse near the Barry's house. The day before, he had already prepared a weak plan that would be in place today. Wearing leather trousers and jacket and pulling on his black boots, the blonde went to Barry's home, when he  got there, he knocked on the door.

After a minute he heard a familiar voice

"Who is it?"

"Albert" the green eyed one responded with a neutral voice.

He waited a few seconds and Natalia's voice replied:

"Sorry but I don't know any Albert, please come back in a few hours when my family is with me"

"Alex, open the door , " said the former villain letting a hint of anoyence thouch his voice.

After a moment the door opened showing the body of Natalia, who was dressed in a blue jeans together with a blue sweater and a pink coat. The Natalia's face was expressionless, Wesker made eye contact with the cold eyes of Alex. No doubt, it was Alex. The expression (or lack thereof), eyes and even her pose, showed elegance, command and arrogance.Something that no twelve year old girl can act.

"Hello Albert" she greeted with a cold smile , "News of your death appear to have been simply conjectures"

"Hello Alex. You look ... rejuvenated "

She stepped away from the door and the blond realized the unspoken gesture to enter. When closing the door, Alex asked:

"How did you know?"

"You were ... sloppy but I admit, it took me longer than I want to admit to understand the reason for the girl 's abduction. However, now I get it, you are near a source of news about bioterrorism can ask all the questions you want, no one would suspect you, a poor orphan victim of bioterrorism, but also over the years you can infiltrate in organizations that are against bioterrorism with an excellent recommendation of one of the largest veterans against bioterrorism. "

_Appeal to her vanity and her pride._ The green eyed one thought.

Alex smirked

" Correct in every aspect. Tell me, Albert, where have you been all these years?"

"Hidding. After checking that the world believed in my death, I took refuge in an old Umbrella facility that was never discovered. During this time, I continued with my experiences" The old villain wasn't even lying, it was what he had done in the past, what the Albert Wesker of this time is doing now.

"Why did you decide to visit me?"

"I believe we can help each other. You have access to information and I do have the means to create the projects. What do you say? "

She remained silent for a few minutes to look at the infected blond.

"I want to have a say in the projects and we have to find a way to communicate discreetly ." She said

"My cover is of a friend, of your age, we meet on the internet, i live two hours and a half away from here and sometimes during the week we talk face to face. Our friendship is strong because we have in common the death of our parents, victims of bioterrorism" Albert reported.

"You thought about it a lot" grabbing a pen and paper, she began writing on paper "Here 's my e-mail, phone and the time in which we can meet. You have to leave, Barry should be almost there. "

The green eyed one merely grabbed the paper and headed for the door, leaving the house.

Two hours later, Albert was out of his hot bath, he put only a robe and lay on the bed. He had only been with Alex about five minutes, but during that time he felt like he was walking a thin line between life and death. The blonde knew that in future meetings with Alex, he couldn't lower his guard and had already prepared data from "experiences"to make the lie seem more realistic.

Over the next month, the green eyed one must be able to gain Alex's trust o be able to lure her to the machine, but something inside the old villain said that things would not go as planned.

_You can not fail_

The blond turned on his computer and a song began to play, it was the only source of sound that could be heard in the room.

** Song Begins **

I bare my soul on a silver platter - my back to the wall blindfolded tied up battered  
Yearning for someone someone to end this misery but will someone anyone ever come to rescue me?  
  
Somebody save me, I'm close to the edge - someone to fill me with life give me dreams I've never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas - someone to lift me back up and put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please

(...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please tell me your opinion, what you think of Albert and Alex.


	5. Hypothetical Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises aren't always a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's another chapter.  
> As always leave your opinion or kudos

Albert was on his computer, transferring files to a pen that was to be delivered to Alex. The files consisted of data from experiments, only, what Alex did not know was that these data were false, something that Alex could only check the validity when doing experiments, however, not wanting to underestimate her, he only included experiences that would take decades. Initially, Albert wanted to edit the pen to be able to routinely screened the computer and whether she had any kind of resources. However, he knew he could not become overconfident, Alex was very cunning, the green eyed one might even say she was his equal.

After transferring the files, Wesker decided to see the new reports and documents of the BSAA. It seemed, there had been a small outbreak of Ouroboros, an individual seems to have got an incomplete and defective assimilation of the virus.

Albert sighed

_Can not go a day without my mistakes being thrown in my face ?!_

Closing the computer, the green eyed one decided to go to bed. Already lying down, Wesker began to think about Alex, strong, intellectual, manipulative and cold woman sometimes she was the best ally sometimes the worst enemy he ever had, on both occasions, Wesker liked her company. Both had different and equal experience being Wesker children.

_Why didn't you asked for my help when you needed? You thought I would not help you? That I would ridicule you or take advantage of your weakness? ..._

To tell the truth, the green eyed one did not even know what he would have done. At that time he was still ignorant and arrogant, a monster. Now, Albert learned, observed and suffered the consequences of his actions and presently trying to not happen again. The old villain did not want to condemn humanity to torture. With these heavy thoughts, Albert fell asleep.

Over the next two and a half weeks, Albert set up two laboratories. One laboratory would be an illusion to Alex, the infected blond was careful to only expose inactive virus samples in the case of Alex intended to 'liberate' some samples. Albert was at present in the bathroom of the 'lab'  looking into the mirror with each hand clutching the side of the sink. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the old villain was trying to prepare for what was going to happen this afternoon, as the blonde had decided to contact Alex and arrange a meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Flashback**

 

Albert woke up early, not wanting to stay in bed, he decided to take a walk through the parks and sightseeing. After the tour, the blond decided to go to the supermarket to shop. Hours later, the blond returned home and began to consider how to contact Alex at the end decided to send a simple email.

 

**From: johntravis1995@gmail.com**

**To: natalia123@gmail.com**

 

Hello Talia !!! :)

How are you? How are classes?

I'm fine, I still have to talk to my therapist twice a week, but I think I am improving slowly. I also have the support of my friends (including you) and my family. Speaking of family, my cousin Mark broke his leg playing football and is now in my house. He wants to show you his plaster cast and ask you sign (the rest of the family and friends already), so you do not mind that the next time we meet you to come here in the house? Uncle Richie promised to take us to my house by car. Remember Uncle Richie? It's the one with red hair, do not confuse with Uncle Freddy.

At school it's all okay, I have a little trouble in math (I had D +) and physical education (I had D), you know that I'd rather be reading a book than playing games. But there is fantastic news !!! I'm really looking forward to my next science class, our teacher says we will make a study visit to a real laboratory! Looking at the scientists and samples and they will explain what they are doing !!! It's so cool !!!!!!! : P: D

Well I told you all the news, I hope Barry lets you come. If so, the meeting place is at Dasy's Cafe (is near your house near the park), on Saturday, around two in the afternoon?

Kisses !!!! ;-)

John

 

After sending the message, the blonde painted his hair red with the paint he had bought in the supermarket to pass by 'Uncle Richie'. Wesker expected that Alex was able to decipher the message and simultaneously compelling enough to appear to have been a teenager, Albert had even used the emojs that is what teens use today, is it not ? After two hours Albert received a notification that he had a message.

 

**From: natalia123@gmail.com**

**To: johntravis1995@gmail.com**

 

Hello John.

I am fine. I'm sorry to hear what happened to Mark. I'm glad you're so happy for your study visit and when we meet I want to hear everything that happened.

Barry agreed to let me go and I had to be home around five o'clock.

Kisses.

Natalia

 

 _Short and right to the point_ , Albert thought when reading the answer, _is the mark of Alex_

**End of Flashback**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Albert took his hands off the sink and left the 'lab' to go to the meeting point. Before leaving the bathroom, Wesker looked at her reflection, neutral face, eyes cold and calculating, no emotion, no weakness, nothing that Alex can explore.

The blond temporarily redhead was sitting in the cafe when he saw 'Natalia' out of the jeep, along with Barry. The blood of the old villain froze. He did not know if his cover would be enough to fool Barry. Wesker worked with Barry for years, he's sure that Barry would recognize him. Perhaps. Albert Wesker is dead to the world. No one expects that he had survived. Barry was not waiting for a meeting with Wesker, but Uncle 'Richie' with red hair, which supposedly has a family. As Barry closed the jeep, Albert took the opportunity to pass a hand in his hair messing it, then removed his sunglasses, hiding them in his backpack, as a final touch, in its neutral face appeared a smile.

When 'Natalia' and Barry entered the cafe, Albert stood up and waved to the empty chairs from your desk. Alex, the good actress she was, walked quickly and hugged the waist of the blonde temporarily redhead exclaiming:

"Richie"

Albert, true to its role, embraced 'Natalia', smiling to the supposed enthusiasm of the 'child'.

"Hello Talia."

The false redhead dropped 'Natalia' and reached out to Barry.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Burton. My name is Richard but please call me Richie"

The old villain was careful to minimize his English accent and mix it with an American accent, Wesker was known for his English accent. Unfortunately, the false redhead, despite his best efforts, could not hide his English accent. Barry began to smile, but the smile was stopped when Barry looked at the face of 'Richie'.

 _Did he find out?_ Wesker thought

Alex observing the scene, decided to disarm the possible bomb. Expressing confusion on her face, 'Natalia' asked:

"Are you all right Barry?"

Barry looked at 'Natalia', closing his eyes quickly and shaking his head as if waking from a bad dream.

"It's nothing, I remembered something from work. Look, can you go to the counter and order a coffee and a croissant with butter and ham. Ask something for you. And you Richie?" Barry asked to look at the red false.

"A glass of water"

'Natalia' smiled and then went to the counter, leaving Albert and Barry alone. Barry was looking at the green eyed one, trying to disguise the suspicion and distrust, but Albert could see. Maybe Barry was filled with suspicion because a stranger was going to be with the 'Natalia' and not the fact that he was the bio-terrorist who tried to eliminate humanity and made his life hell.

"Natalia said you would take her to see John and his cousin who broke his leg," said Barry, as a way to start the conversation between the two.

"Yes, Mark wants Talia ... I mean Natalia sign the plaster cast"

"Hmh ... who will watch them? You?" asked, suspiciously, Barry.

"No. It will be my brother Chuck along with his wife Sarah. They are Mark's parents. I just came for Natalia because their car is at the mechanic and I volunteered." lied the old villain

 "I see..."

Before he could continue, 'Natalia' came to the table with a tray. With the presence of 'Natalia', Barry could not question 'Richard', so decided to eat in silence. After paying the bill, Barry said goodbye to 'Natalia' and got into the jeep. Alex and Albert went in to the car and see the jeep disappear down the street.

"You should have warned that Burton was coming" Wesker said coldly

Alex didn't say anything, just looked at Albert with a neutral face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"For a deceased , you've been very busy," said Alex after observing the various samples that the green eyed one had presented.

"Maybe we should negotiate the terms of this partnership," said Wesker "taking into account the unpredictable elements that influence the partnership"

Alex smiled.

"A partnership implies that both parties have the same amount of power." Alex started "I think in this partnership, the scales are on my side."

Wesker merely rises an eyebrow.

"Hypothetical problem: a child who was the victim of bioterrorism and was experienced, reports have observed one individual who is supposedly dead. An individual was a bioterrorist. An individual who faked his death several times. An individual whose experience in children is known. "

"Hypothesis A: no one believes. Hypothesis B: the child reports to a man who has experience with this individual. That was blackmailed and threatened by this individual, "

"What do you think would happen?" He asked Alex with a cold smile "Hypothesis A or B? In my opinion, Hypothesis B is more likely to happen. "

"If this issue becomes reality, some individuals lose several advantages. I would even say that they would suffer several disadvantages. "Wesker here began to smile" The individual in question is known for his various experiments in humans. Not to exaggerate that maybe he's interested in last relic of the experiments of another Wesker and want to conduct experiments on the child "

Alex's face showed nothing, but Albert knew she was angry and perhaps frightened. Because the Albert she knew would not let something like feelings interfere with his experiments.

"But ..." he continued Wesker "this problem is merely hypothetical?"

"Of course" agreed Alex

"So we can conclude that this is a partnership based on an equal footing, don't you think?" Asked the fake redhead

Alex merely smile and nodded.

"It's almost time for me to go" reported Alex

"Let's go" announced Albert

In the drive back, both were silent. Alex was, of course, thinking of a way to take advantage of the fake redhead. Albert was fighting the headache that Alex had created and thinking of future headaches that would exist with each encounter with Alex.


	6. Company

“Why can’t we get a test subject?” asked Alex

Wesker resisted the temptation of sighing. It had been two weeks before Alex contacted "John" to set up another meeting. The problem was that Alex wanted to get ahead of the trial phase, something that Albert was trying to avoid.

"Maintaining a test subject would create problems that would be extremely, disproportionate to the benefits extracted," explained Wesker.

"How do you want us to get results if we do not try it?"

"Right now we're going to focus on the theory stage," the old villain replied.

"Albert, we can do both phases at the same time," Alex argued.

“We? No. ME. The test subjects would require observation, which can be done with surveillance cameras, and restraint, should they escape from their cells. Do you think that with your body you can accomplish the task? What about your absences? How many absences would it take for Burton to become suspicious and investigate?" Wesker snapped.

Alex did not hesitate to reply:

"First you will not have to catch the test subjects because if they are properly restrained, they will not escape. Second, I know how to deal with Burton. He is no more than a delusional fool seeking to redeem himself, easy to manipulate. Finally, relatively, to the capacities, or more appropriately, to the disabilities of my present physical form, they will soon cease to be a problem”

Albert gritted his teeth, not wanting to accuse Alex of being arrogant, arguing that, despite his faults, Burton was smart and insightful enough to realize that there was something wrong with 'Natalia.' He could not say that because it would be out of character. Taking a deep breath, Wesker cautioned:

"Though I do not fully agree with your reasoning, do not let down your guard. Do not jeopardize our plans. "

_Especially mine_

"It's fine. Have you pondered on the base components of the virus? "Asked Alex.

 _You wanted to move on to the experimentation phase without having any idea about the components of the virus? What were you thinking of doing? To do everything as inspiration came to your mind?!,_ The false redhead thought incredulously.

"I'm thinking of something that relates on the surface with the C-Virus, but that's different enough for the antivirus does not work."

"What about Uroboros?" Alex proposed.

 "Too different," answered Albert.

Alex, raising her eyebrow a little, asked:

"Is not that what we're looking for?"

"Not on this scale, I was thinking about T + G-Virus"

“Isn’t that too close to the C-Virus?”

“No.”

“First, we try your way, if the T+G-Virus reveals insufficient results, we try Uroboros.” Decided Alex

“Agreed”

One hour later, Alex and Wesker made good progress until Wesker said that it was time to Alex to leave or Burton will become suspicious, Alex tried to argued but eventually agreed to reason.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Albert was gathering every current information about unknown terrorist groups that in the future would become a real threat to humankind. He was planning on sending them to Chris, the only person that the old villain trusted to do something good about it. Despite trying to deny it, the old villain was nervous, this was the first contact he had with Chris (never mind being through a message), the last had been… better not think about it.

 

 **From:**  stella1960@hotmail.com

 **To:**  chrisredfield@hotmail.com

 

Greetings Christopher,

You don’t know who I am, my identity is the least of your concerns, but be assured I am on your side.

I advise you to read the files and act accordantly.

I ask you to keep the secret of how you got the information, call it a confidential informant.

I trust you to do the right thing but not the rest of your organization. 

 

 

There simple and straight to the point, Albert hoped that Chris got the clue about the illegal activities the BSAA had been doing. The old villain knew that when Chris finds out the truth he will be devastated. Chris gave his time, blood, tears and sweat to create the BSAA. Then find out the organization that you gave your life to create it turn out to be almost like the likes of Umbrella, Tricell and Neo-Umbrella? Albert didn’t know for sure, but he suspects that this will be the thing that is going to break Chris for good. That couldn’t happened. Chris was too important, not only for the future of the BSAA also for the survival of humankind. When the corruption of the BSAA comes to light, Chris is going to be the one that will fight the mad scientists and their B.O.W.s while Wesker, in the shadows, disposes of the power hungry politicians and corrupts BSAA agents. Chris needs to be the hero because in the end the BSAA is needed to protect the world and he will be the one to restore the organization’s reputation while Albert Wesker was a mad scientist that died trying to destroy the world also no one never looks for a dead man when to blame for several accounts of murder.

Albert noted that one of the enhanced individuals had arrived at the base that he checked some time ago. With some minor hacking, the false redhead discovered the name of the subject: Jacob Walsh, infected with the T-Virus, instead of being turned in to a zombie, the virus seemed to bond with him, enhancing his natural abilities. He noted that Mr. Walsh had been a prisoner of the BSAA for four years and that officially he was declared deceased, conveniently, by the BSAA, four years ago.

The old villain paid the bill of the hotel, and moved immediately to his new house. There he spent the next hours planning the rescue mission. When he was sure of his plan, Wesker ran to the base. Albert saw several new trucks, he guessed that they transported Walsh to this base. Taking his IPad, the old villain sent a mild virus that would disable all surveillance cameras. Sneaking past the several guards, Wesker arrived to a lab where Walsh was being kept.

Walsh was strapped to an operating table with several IV’s to his arms, stomach and neck, most probably to keep him sedated while running experiments. Two scientists were too busy looking at the computer to see the false redhead entering and immediately snapping their necks.

Jacob Walsh was a large muscled man with brown hair. Carefully, the former blond took the IV’s from his stomach, neck and arms, next he checked Walsh’s pupils, completely dilated. Cutting the restrains, Wesker put Walsh on his left shoulder then exited the lab. When he was passing the trucks, the alarm was activated, probably noticing the dead scientists and their missing test subject.

When he arrived at the house, Wesker put Walsh on one of the bedrooms and went to his bedroom to sleep. Two days later, the former blond was worried, Walsh was still asleep.

 _Probably the drugs._ Thought the false redhead

When he was about to eat dinner, he heard Walsh groan. Opening the door to the bedroom, he saw the man sitting on the bed.

“You’re free Mr. Walsh.” The false redhead assured the man.

The man looked at him and asked:

“Who are you? Where am I? How long..?”

The former blond took notice of the welsh accent.

“Mr. Walsh you’re in my house. I rescued you from the BSAA. I disagree with what they were doing to you.”

“That’s nice and all that, But it doesn’t answer my questions”

Gritting his teeth, he answered:

“My name is Albert. You’re in Canada and it’s been four years”

“Bloody hell!! Those fuckers kept and experimented on me for four years!!! Fuck!”

“Mr. Walsh, I would like your help to expose the corruption of the BSAA, if you refuse I can create a new identity for yourself and give you a reasonable amount of money to start a new life.” Said the former blond

Walsh looked surprised at his words, after a few moments he said:

“Can I think about it, for a few days?”

“Yes.”

The next days were interesting, Walsh, no Jacob spent most of time catching up with the news and asking several questions.

“So let me see if I get this straight, you used to be a mad scientist that tried to destroy the world and after you almost died you saw the error of your ways and now you’re trying to help your former boyfriend by ending the corruption of the BSAA?”

Albert sputtered hearing Jacob refering to Chris as his ‘former boyfriend’.

“Christopher and I were NEVER romantically involved.”

Jacob simply raised his eyebrows then burst out laughing.

“You know for genius, you’re not that smart” proclaimed Jacob between fits of laugher.

Wesker growled and said:

“Now you know the truth, what is your choice?”

Jacob smirked and answered:

“I’m going to help you. God knows someone needs to, with that UST between you and your not-boyfriend.”

Albert growled. 


	7. Jacob

Jacob was downloading some films to watch later when he heard Al’s footsteps. Putting the laptop on the bed, he went to meet the scientist.  The young man knew the other man was building the machine to erase the thing named ‘Alex’, when Al had explained the whole situation, Jacob thought it was lie or a joke then he saw the truth. Thinking about it, he shouldn’t had doubt it; after all, a few years ago he wouldn’t believe in zombies, now he couldn’t watch the news without seeing reports of a new type of zombie infection. So really, the joke was on him.

Grabbing a chair, he asked:

“Yo, Al, what’s our next move?”

Al stopped what he was doing and looked at him

“Not our but mine” corrected the other man.

Jacob merely lifted an eyebrow and the false redhead sighed.

“I need to meet Alex again, to assess her mental state.”

The younger man tried to keep an impassive face. There was something there, whenever he mentions that thing but he couldn’t put his finger on what. It was the way he talked about it, like it was some _one_ and not some _thing_. Jacob had some suspicions but he hoped that he was wrong.

“How is it going? The machine.”

“Almost complete.” Answered the older man

“What can I do to help?”

“Continue to read the reports from BSAA and Terra Nova. Search for inconsistencies or anything suspicious.”

“I’m tired of reading reports.” Jacob said with a sigh “When I agreed to help you, I thought there would be more action.”

“Don’t worry, soon you’ll have all the action you crave and more” Wesker said darkly.

“Also... uhm... Did you watch the news recently?” asked Jacob nervously.

“No. Why?”

“There was this new outbreak in Thailand due to some secret terrorist group, some variant of the T- virus, a BSAA team was sent there. They lost communications with the team three days ago, they are presumed dead... And... arr... hum...Your man was on the team.”

Al stiffened. His eyes zeroed on him

“My man?” needlessly inquired, already knowing the answer but hoping to be wrong

“Chris”

Al brusquely turned his back on Jacob and started to murmuring low enough that Jacob could only catch a few words even with his enhance hearing, “didn’t happen” and “something changed”.  Jacob didn’t understand what Al was talking about. 

_What didn’t happen? What’s this about changes?_

The younger man knew it was futile to ask about it to the other man. Suddenly, the false redhead turned and demanded:

“What’s the name of the terrorist group?”

“Uhh... something with Fist, and a colour...”

“Silver Fist?” cut off the former villain.

Thinking about it, Jacob nodded and Albert growled.

“Show me the reports.”

Jacob turned and went to his bedroom with the scientist following him. Opening the laptop, after a few moments of searching for the reports, Jacob gave the laptop to Al. Jacob knew the former blond had finished reading when he exclaimed:

“Christopher Redfield! I taught you better than that in STARS!”

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

“So, what are we going to do?”

Al turned to look at Jacob and snapped:

“We are going to rescue him. Obviously.”

Jacob snorted.

“Obviously.” Said Jacob sarcastically.

“What are you implying Walsh?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? Natalia.”

That seemed to stop Albert in his tracks. Jacob resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Let’s do it like this, I’m going to Thailand and rescue Chris while you finish the machine and get rid of that thing.”

Jacob saw Al open his mouth.

“No Albert. You’re not going; you’re supposed to be dead. If I go, I can establish some trust and later even bring you in. If you go to rescue Chris, what would his reaction be? He would get suspicious of why you changed your tune. C’mon Al you know it is the truth!”

The older man stormed off, leaving Jacob alone in the room. This time, Jacob did pinch the bridge of his nose. During the next hour, Jacob packed a bag with essentials for the trip.

“Albert, do you have any guns?” yelled Jacob when he finished the bag.

“In the basement” was the response.

Jacob wanted to make a comment about an adult man pouting but refrained from it. Albert was already worried about his not-boyfriend, he didn’t need Jacob to make him more nervous. Jacob didn’t want Al to have a mental breakdown and turn back to evil scientist trying to end mankind.

_Oh well, in that case I could always throw Redfield at him._  Thought Jacob sarcastically

But it would be a bit no good. You know, mental breakdown and ending of mankind and all of that. Not the throwing Redfield at Albert. No, those two needed all the clues they can get.   _Poor bastards_

The brunet was picking the guns that he would take when he sensed the older man coming behind him.

“I scheduled a private jet that will fly you to Thailand, tomorrow at 9 a.m.” Albert gruffly informed

“Thanks man”

Watching the older man nod then stiffly turning around and exiting the room, Jacob sighed. Dropping the bag, the younger man quickly catches up with his friend. Putting a hand on his shoulder, making the other man turn around, Jacob said:

“You know, don’t worry, he is okay. I’m sure when I arrive there Redfield will be just fine. Probably just finished kicking some terrorists asses or something and saving himself.”

Jacob winced. That was awful. He always sucked at talking, preferring to be a man of action.

“What I mean is... He survived you. You, who tried to end the world and tried your hardest to kill him. I’m sure those terrorists have nothing on your skills, so I’m sure he is pretty okay.”

_Oh man... Was that worse or better?_ Thought Jacob.

The older man gave him a look then slowly nodded. Jacob counted as a win.

The next day, Albert drove him to the airport.

Jacob looked at this man. Scientist, terrorist, monster, rescuer and friend. Truth be told, he never believed in redemption. He always believed that crossing a certain line was the point of no return. Then he looked at this man, once so proud and oh so mighty, now a broken man full of regrets trying to correct his mistakes. It made Jacob wonder if he could have saved Jack. If he could have brought him back from the insanity that consumed him. Maybe, he should have listened to Jack.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jacob let his thoughts about the past vanish and concentrated on his next task ahead: finding Chris Redfield.


End file.
